Mitchie's Lost Moments
by iWrite72
Summary: Mitchie's life is taking multiple turns for the worse. Her dad dies, and she almost does when she hears the news. Shane saves her life, and he saves the girl she was before the passing of her father. Rated M for language, sex and some disturbances. Enjoy!
1. Trailer

THIS IS THE TRAILER! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT!

**Things between Shane and Mitchie had been heating up since Camp Rock...**

_Shows Shane and Mitchie making out on Shane's couch (fades)_

**And they were beginning to get REALLY serious, when the second worst news Mitchie had ever heard in her life was heard...**

_"Mitchie, your dad's in the hospital. His hardware store got robbed, and he was shot in the chest. They're not sure he'll make it."_

_"What? Are you serious? Please don't be serious!"_

_"Mitchie! Why would I kid about this? This is serious! Very serious! Let's go!"_

**And the first worst news she'd ever heard?**

_"Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres came into Mitchie's room at 4:30 AM. That could only mean one thing._

_"NO! NO HE'S NOT DEAD! MY DAD IS NOT DEAD MOM! NO HE'S NOT DON'T KID ME MOM! IS HE DEAD?!"_

_"I'm sorry Mitchie. He didn't make it..." Mrs. Torres began to cry as Mitchie collapsed, and fell from her bed onto the floor._

_"Honey? Mitchie are you okay?" Mitchie said nothing and Mrs. Torres felt for a pulse. "She's not breathing!" she whipped out her phone and called the hospital ASAP._

**Shane heard about the news, and almost cried himself. As a matter of fact, he did when he found that Mitchie was in the hospital.**

_"Oh my GOD! I need to get to the fuckin' hospital!" Shane cried after reading what Mrs. Torres put as her Facebook status._

_"What? Why dude? Did someone in our family get hurt?" Nate woke up and was already attempting to get dressed._

_"No! Mitchie's dad died, and Mitchie passed out and is unconcious. This is what her mom put on Facebook, 'I'm very sorry to say, my daughter is in medical care after passing out, when she found out about the passing of her father, my husband, Johnathan David Torres. She is unconcious, and I will not leave her side. Please, pray for her...THAT'S HOW FUCKIN' SERIOUS THIS IS!"_

_"Okay, damn, I didn't know! We gotta go, man!" shouted Nate. "I'll meet you in the car."_

**And she would have died, had Shane not been there.**

_"Flatline! She just flatlined! Oh my gosh! NURSE!" Mrs. Torres was screaming into the hallway, when Shane appeared. "Shane! Mitchie just flatlined!"_

_Shane ran to Mitchie's side as Nate appeared into the room. Shane took Mitchie's hand, kissed it, and closed it, as if she was keeping the kiss in the afterlife. "Bye, Mitchie...I love you." The nurse then walked into the room, and about 15 seconds later, she was breathing again! It was a miracle that was going to stay unquestioned!_

**Demi Lovato & The Jonas Brothers star in...Mitchie's Lost Moments.**

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I'm so absolutely sorry this is so short! I'll post more ASAP!**


	2. A Husband, A Father, The Best

Mitchie Torres looked at her phone, waiting for someone oh so special to call. Shane Grey. He'd been calling her all day on the hour, calling just to say he almost loved her. And, considering he meant that he's as close to loving her as the two now 18 year olds could be, it was the sweetest thing. "1:59...and 2:00." Mitchie said to herself, and almost immediately "Mitchie it's Shane, PICK UP YOUR PHONE! BLAH BLAH BLAH! IF YOU HEARD THAT YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! ANSWER THE PHONE!" Mitchie decided that, just to play with him, she'd reject the call. Then her phone beeped, telling her that she had a message. She picked up the phone and listened.

"First unheard message...BEEP...Mitchie, this is Shane...I love you." Mitchie gasped and called him back. His voicemail greeted her. "I love you too Shane." Suddenly, Connie Torres, Mitchie's mother burst in the door, and snapped Mitchie out of her daze. "Mom! Shane said he_" Mitchie began. "Mitchie, go upstairs, get a blanket and meet me in the car, don't ask questions, I'll tell you later. Now GO!" Mitchie looked confused. "Why?" she asked. "GO! Mitchie! We don't have time! Just go!" Obeying her mother's orders, Mitchie ran upstairs in a hurry, she grabbed a blanket, a pillow and her Pooh Bear and ran down the stairs, four at a time.

When she got to the car, her mom hardly waited for her to get inside before driving off. "Okay, mom what's wrong?"

"Mitchie, your dad's in the hospital. His hardware store got robbed, and he was shot in the chest. They're not sure he'll make it."

"What? Are you serious? Please don't be serious!"

"Mitchie! Why would I kid about this? This is serious! Very serious! Let's go!" The car sped off well past the speed limit, and they were very lucky not to have been pulled over.

They finally reached the hospital, and told the secretary they were visiting. "Um, Hi. I'm Connie Torres, and I'm here to visit my husband, Johnathan Torres, please?" Connie was leaping from one foot to the other and constantly shifting her weight. "Um, Johnathan you said? You're sure his last name is Torres?" Connie sighed. "YES! I'm sure! He's my husband. J-O-H-N-A-T-H-A-N-T-O-R-R-E-S." She spat. "Oh! I'm sorry, I see him. Room 284B, third floor, trauma section." she said. "Thank you."

"Mom? Trauma?" Mitchie said, tears spilling, and more forming in her eyes. "I don't know, honey." as they got to the third floor, they were plastered to the wall bye a speeding stretcher coming down the hall. "That's John!" Connie ran down the hall after the stretcher, her heels falling off her feet, and her purse flying off her shoulder. Mitchie ran behind her mother.

"JOHN! That's my **husband**! Let me IN!" Connie screamed as they carted her husband into the ER. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres but your not sterile, you can't go in there!" the doctor outside was holding Connie's wrists and pulling her away from the door. "I don't care!" she was still screaming. "Do you WANT him to die?" and there was an awkward silence as Connie collapsed to the floor, crying and sobbing.

Mitchie tried not to cry, as she looked into the small window in the door at her dad. There was blood everywhere, and needles, and pumps, and a monitor. "Mountain, valley, mountain, valley, mountain..." Mitchie said to herself, reassuring her mind that her dad was still breathing.

Her and her mother left at about 12:00 AM, after being told that everything was going well, and the surgery to patch his wound and place his artificial heart in the right place was a success. Connie refused to sleep in the waiting room, so they went home.

"Mitchie, try to get some sleep, okay?" Connie said as she looked over her daughter attempting to sleep. "Okay." Connie leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay." and she walked out of the room. Mitchie had a dream that she was still in the hospital, and her father was having a baby. The baby was born, and handed to Mitchie first. "Hey little baby! Hi!" and the baby screamed, it sounded like a phone ringing. Mitchie awoke to find that it was. And she saw her mom's tired silouhette get up and answer it. "Hello? Oh my GOD! Uh huh, uh huh, okay. Well, thank you. You too, goodnight." And all she heard was a "Why, Lord? What did he do, dear God!" and a sob.

"Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres came into Mitchie's room at 4:30 AM. That could only mean one thing.

"NO! NO HE'S NOT DEAD! MY DAD IS NOT DEAD MOM! NO HE'S NOT DO NOT KID ME MOM! IS HE DEAD?"

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. He didn't make it." Mrs. Torres began to cry as Mitchie collapsed, and fell from her bed onto the floor.

"Honey? Mitchie are you okay?" Mitchie said nothing and Mrs. Torres felt for a pulse. "She's not breathing!" she whipped out her phone and called the hospital ASAP.


End file.
